


The Road to Life Has Definitely Been Lost

by The_BookDragon



Series: Random Naruto [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Fix-It of Sorts, I have gone crazy with this story, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Naruto was trying to decipher his father's seal and some how ended up in the past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Getting (Lost) On The Road (To Life)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/159327) by [ladywinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/ladywinter). 



You always know a day is going to be awful when a stranger falls on your head. Kakashi found himself in that exact predicament. A blonde man, who had what looked like whiskers, and a Konamaharu shinobi head band had fallen out of the sky and landed on Kakashi. Not exactly the best way to meet.  
Though, what was even weirder was that the stranger seemed to recognize him.  
Running into a younger looking Kakashi was definitely a surprise for Naruto. Question was, why did Kakashi-sensei look like he was 12? And why didn't he recognize Naruto? What exactly happened when he set off his father's seal?  
To Kakashi it didn't matter who the stranger was. If he was a threat to Konoha, he would be sorry.  
Things were getting a little weird, and Kakashi-sensei was moving into a defensive position. Did he think that Naruto was going to attack him?  
" Hold up, I'm not looking for trouble Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto.  
"Okay, did the stranger just call me Sensei!?" Kakashi was a little freaked out.  
"Sensei,"said Naruto cautiously," it's me, Naruto."  
"Why the hell are you calling me sensei!?"  
" Cause you are."  
"I have never seen you before in my life."  
Kakashi began to wonder if this was some sort of elaborate plot created by Iwa nin to capture him and lure Minato-sensei to his doom. If it was, they had chosen the wrong nin to carry out the mission.  
Naruto thought he had managed to calm Kakashi-sensei down, but that turned out to be a mistake when Kakashi-sensei attacked him.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally turned this into a fix-it and look more people arrived.  
> *Facepalms*

Naruto dodged and used Kakashi's momentum to throw him into a tree. Quickly Kakashi redirected himself and shot back towards Naruto.   
Trading kick and punches, each tried to over power each other with taijutsu. Kakashi threw a couple of shuriken and hid behind a tree.  
"How the hell is he able to block me? I have never seen him before, but he recognizes me, and he looks like Minato-sensei" the young genius was very confused.  
Naruto created another shadow clone to help him, while the other one was henged and exploring Konoha.   
Out of nowhere a something tried to jump on Naruto.   
Instead Naruto dodged and they fell in a heap.  
Obito really didn't like the kid bothering Bakashi. It was also apparent that he was a really good shinobi too. Obito's wounded pride could attest to that. Not to mention his wounded backside. He had landed on one of the shuriken.  
Immediately Obito starts yowling, running into Kakashi who was trying to attack the blonde stranger. Naruto smiled at the opportunity to pull off something crazy.  
Rin and Minato arrive to find both Kakashi and Obito covered in glitter, spray paint, and glue. A strange shinobi was giggling at the two, and it was really weird because he looked like Minato.  
Minato was not expecting what ever the heck this was, and wondered if Kushina had a secret blonde brother. It was scary how much the stranger reminded him of his wife.  
Rin was trying to get the boys apart, unsuccessfully.   
Naruto just kept giggling, maybe this would be a lot of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I am working on my fluffiness because all I can write is fluff and ridiculous pieces of story.  
> *Facepalms again*


End file.
